


Self-talk

by FLWhite



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLWhite/pseuds/FLWhite
Summary: In which Holmes dissects an encounter with Watson. It begins with a kiss and ends with "don't stop--"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old drabbles on the computer and figured "why not"?

Have been kissing Watson for the last five minutes, adding a touch of lip-biting in the last; as he enjoys being bitten he will, within the next four seconds, shut his eyes. 

Once this state has been reached, will be positioned to begin unfastening his shirt (as always, cuffs first, then from the tails up to the neck). 

Then off with the collar. Pause for moment of silent worship dedicated to his body. 

Observe initial stages of tumescence and marked vasocongestion, usually appearing in the upper abdomen and shoulders. 

Next, fifteen seconds in which to resume attack before he begins to be chilled by that damn draft always coming down the chimney; as antidote, commence sucking on his collarbones. 

Work hands up undershirt, roll over nipples. Gasp of delight elicited, grin and attack with tongue and teeth while victim's mouth is still open. 

At this point, pupil dilation should reach eight-point-eight millimeters. Marked vasocongestion of pectorals. 

Using thumbs and forefingers, apply gentle pressure in waves to points on Kidney Meridian and along adductor longus and magnus down to the knees. 

At the same time, remove trousers. Apply lips to femoral triangle, then along path of renal vein. 

By this point, fingers tangled in hair should be well on way to becoming truly painful. 

Sit up and begin deliberately fumbling at top shirt buttons, resulting in an impatient huff from Watson and, six-point-two seconds later, total nudity. 

Position jaw at fifteen degrees glancing angle from surface normal of the mattress to achieve maximally arrogant expression. 

Watson will now lunge at self, dislodging two or three of the throw pillows, and begin to make a trail with his tongue from sternum to navel. 

Refrain from ironic commentary about the dubious hygienic impact of this action. 

If more than thirty-five or forty seconds elapse before his mouth closes around painfully turgid erection, begin protesting. 

If effects are inconclusive at first, or, worse, efforts to pull him down result in Watson seizing and immobilizing hands, buck hips and immediately take advantage of extreme erogenous sensitivity along arch and bottom of toes by drawing own foot at approximately forty-five degree angle across his. 

This will prove effective in resolving the...problem. 

R--remember...to continue breathing as deeply and evenly as possible to prevent hyperventilation. 

Encourage his ministrations by uttering...uttering helpful... phrases at regular intervals, for instance "mmghh" and "bleeding hell Watson mor--ungh" or, most efficacious of all, "please for love of--don't stop--"


End file.
